New Beginning
by drago123
Summary: A world of corruption, two boys entered Shin Makoku from that world... New Beginning and new storys.  YuuFram, OCxOC, YuuOc, WolfxOC. Shounen-Ai/Yaoi.


_**Hi first time writing KKM sooooooo… REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: Is Wolfram and Yuri married yet? Then I do not own KKM!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi/ Shounen-Ai **_

"HEIKA!" Gunter ran into the room

"What? Gunter?" A sleepy king asked as the blond prince woke up beside him.

"WE HAVE FOUND A REACTION FROM ANOTHER WORLD!"

"What! Is it from Earth?"

"No." Muruta entered the room. "Its different."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>It is 2910. This is a world where there is corruption in everything. People were raped in broad daylight and nothing was done. This is a world where law is weak.<p>

Rei stood up and change into his uniform getting his tonfas ready.

"I'm off then…" _Yeah who am I talking to…_

Rei walked out of the house to face the cruel world.

"A-H! NO! STOP PLEASE." "NO! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" "MY PURSE!"

Those were sounds that Rei hear everyday. Going on he finally reached school… a literal hell.

"Ah! My mortal enemy is here huh?"

"You know that is an insult to me?** Jamie**?"

"SHUT UP REI ITS JACK! AND TODAY WE WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

About ten came out and surrounded Rei. _Boring._

"The one that defeats him get to rape him!"

Rei did not even bothered to get his tonfas ready.

_After a few seconds…_

"Urh…"

"Better luck next time **Jamie**." Rei yawned as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"WOW REI YOU ARE SO COOL!"<p>

"Yeah Yeah whatever Ren."

"Didn't I tell you I hate that name? It's too girly!"

"Well it fits how you look though."

"But Rei-chan! You look exactly like me minus the hair and eye colour and you can get such a cool name! I am jealous you know!"

"I thought Rei was a name for girls."

"Oh? So you just admitted that you are girly?" Ren teased.

Rei turned bright red, "..DIE?"

"Ahaha! Don't get so mad! Later lets go to the arcade! I heard they have the new Virtual Reality World 12 you know?"

"I don't want to."

"Why… you don't like to spend time with me?" Ren whimpered as he put on his puppy face plus sparkles.

Rei turned his head trying to resist it… only to have more stars shine at him.

"Grrr…." Rei twitched

_Just need a little push…_ Ren thought. "Please?"

"Grr… Alright fine!"

"Yay!"

Rei sighed as Ren jumped up and down in excitement.

Ren suddenly stopped and whispered into Rei's ear, "And I found a good hotel for our 'night activities'."

Rei blushed tomato red and screamed while Ren just smirked.

* * *

><p>Rei POV…<p>

I walked along with Ren… but that consist of me twitching all the time. People were robbed and raped at the same time… and right in front of the police! What the hell!

"Rei? You alright?" Ren gave me a worried look.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I lied.

"Maybe we really should just go home…"

"No, we can continue…" I said, Ren was really excited about that game after all.

"Well Well, look what we have here? Two cute little boys."

_Not this again! _I sighed as I turned around facing the idiots.

"Rei looks like we have a warm up now."

"Sure looks that way Ren." I got my tonfas readied while his dagger out of his pocket.

"GET THEM!"

* * *

><p>"Eh… Rei… don't you think we went a bit overboard?"<p>

"Seriously?" I asked as we walked from the bloodied area.

"Well I don't care lets just go and…"

"Ren?" I turned around to see him being carried away.

"REN!" I was about to run towards him and suddenly a handkerchief covered my mouth and nose.

"Ah! Chloro-…"

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw that I was chained to a chair… and beside me was Ren.<p>

"REN!"

"REI! YOU'RE AWAKE? THEY HAVEN'T RAPE YOU DID THEY?"

"No." I blankly stated.

"Ahh… that's good to hear."

"Now Now please keep quiet." A man in white… nice color… spoke.

"What do you want?"

"Hn… as expected as the strongest in Near High School."

"Seriously what do you want? Don't even think about raping my Rei-chan!"

"Hahaha! Well you should be honored! Our organization have studied years to figure out how to make human to have supernatural powers, and now you are out lab rats to this new stage of evolution."

A man from the side injected something into Ren's wrist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sparks of electricity started as he screamed.

"REN! WHAT HAVE YOU DO TO HIM?" I noticed Ren's hair turning white and eyes turning blue.

"Oh? His reacting well to this, now what about you?" He injected something into me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELLL!" It hurts, my whole body hurts! It felt like being burned by larva yet cold like negative hundred degrees! It hurt!

Suddenly a big wind spurred up around me and broke our chain.

* * *

><p>I woke up to see the whole building blown into bits with some electricity sparks here and there.<p>

"REN? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oi! Rei!" I looked up and saw Ren in his white hair… which surprisingly looks good.

"Look I actually can control electricity you know! And look…" Without him finishing… I hugged him and cried.

"Rei?" I was scared of loosing him… I was really scared that time.

"Now now Rei its alright now." I nodded as I calm down.

* * *

><p>Ok now I figured out I can control wind… ok that's lame. Oh yeah did I fail to mention? My hair turned demon black and with red eyes!<p>

"Hey Rei! There's a door here!"

"Hey don't touch th-." I never got to finish… a bright light engulfed me and Ren.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? Want lemons? Please review!<strong>_


End file.
